


【铁虫】孪生哥哥车车篇 红白铁×虫 3p

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 22





	【铁虫】孪生哥哥车车篇 红白铁×虫 3p

关于霍华德斯塔克这位赫赫有名的军工天才大富翁的议论一直是这座城市经久不衰的话题，他有一位美丽端庄的妻子和两个同样天才的无以复加的儿子，但是关于他们收养的那个小男孩媒体却连根毛都拍不到，只有一天有人在网上发出了一张照片，是在豪宅的门口，托尼斯塔克抱着一个身穿黄色西装校服的高中生男孩从车里出来，而他的双胞胎兄弟安东尼斯塔克从屋里走了出来，带着一把伞给男孩遮阳。这张照片很快就从网上彻底消失了，丝毫没对斯塔克家小儿子的生活带来任何影响，幸运的彼得不但得到了养父养母的宠爱而且得到了两个哥哥双倍的爱，虽然他们经常弄的他晚上睡不好白天上课打瞌睡...  
托尼和安东尼的战争是从还在玛利亚肚子里就开始的，除了那两双不同颜色的漂亮眼睛，谁也看不出他们有何不同，一样的聪明绝顶，任性胡来，不顾后果，而且还都对对方冷漠看不顺眼。母亲发愁两个儿子的关系很久，并在调节不成功耐心耗尽之后决定和深爱的丈夫去教堂孤儿院收养一个上帝眷顾的小天使告慰自己的劳苦之心。他们很快就找到了，并且深信他们真的找到了小天使。当小彼得抱着奶瓶眨着洋娃娃一样的眼睛出现在斯塔克家的客厅的时候，家里的两个少年立刻找到了他们因为过于聪明而日益空虚的精神的真正寄托，那时候两个人已经马上从大学毕业了，分别拿着物理系和化学系还有其他副科目的博士学位。他们有大把的时间来陪伴从天而降的小弟弟，虽然过程中伴随着争吵和冷战，但是确实不再是互相谁也不理谁，霍华德夫妇因这意外之喜非常的欣慰。

高校的VIP地下停车室，刚刚考完暑假前最后一门课程的男孩熟门熟路地找到那辆低调奢靡的鲸鱼黑汽车坐到了后座，手里抱着书包马上惊喜地扔到了一边，“托尼哥哥！你怎么这么快回来了，安东尼哥哥说你要等一星期后才会回来呢！”  
托尼斯塔克抱住男孩扑过来的身体，让他坐在自己腿上，堵住了男孩还想要接着说下去的嘴，两个人交换了一个黏腻悠长的吻。  
“我可不会让他再独霸你一星期。”托尼说着解开了男孩的校服衬衣，迫不及待地吸吮起男孩的身体，敏感的乳头被含住，彼得小声吸了口气，挂着口水和银丝的嘴唇亮晶晶的，害羞的脸颊变得绯红，“嗯...哥哥，不要在这里吧，安东尼哥哥知道会生我们气的。”  
“哦？他上次在电影院干你的事我还没生气呢...他这一星期有没有好好满足你？瞧瞧你，校服都湿透了。”  
彼得羞地把头埋在托尼的脖子里，托尼的手已经伸进了男孩的内裤，那条紧闭的粉色肉缝和后面收紧的小穴都被体液浸的又湿又软，粗糙的手指戏谑地前后摩擦着。他小声地边抽气边说，“安东尼哥哥太粗暴了点，嗯，我每次都有点疼。”  
托尼听到这话，一下将两根手指插进花穴里咕叽咕叽地搅起来，有点吃味地说：“这么软，他确实没少操。”彼得被手指插得既爽又痒痒，他控制不住地边抖边靠近托尼，让他咬自己的奶头，“哥哥，哥哥，啊，好痒，我想要哥哥的鸡巴插进来。”  
“小骚货。”托尼亲了亲男孩的嘴唇，半脱下男孩的校服裤，并解开腰带放出了自己雄壮的阳物，男孩主动扒开自己的小穴让大鸡巴扑哧一下插了进来，紧窄湿热的阴道壁包裹着巨大的龟头，两个人都舒服地喟叹出声。等不及的男人很快抱着弟弟大开大干起来，插得男孩尖叫出声，他捂住嘴，耳朵更加红地透明，呜呜咽咽地低声呻吟听地托尼暴躁起来，更加快速地啪啪干起来，男孩的淫液很快濡湿了两个人的私处，托尼借着润滑套弄起男孩的小鸡巴和自己的囊袋。  
“叫出来，我想听，哥哥操的你舒服吗？”  
“呜哥哥，好舒服，哥哥好会操，啊...”男孩叫着射出稀薄的精液，同时一股骚水从身体里面喷了出来。  
“宝贝，你高潮得太早了，这样对身体不好。”托尼丝毫没有停下抽插的速度，他抽下昂贵的订制领带，在男孩微弱的抗议里把男孩秀气的小鸡巴缠绕了几圈系上，然后转过男孩将被花穴绞地过紧的大鸡巴艰难地抽了出来，插进了自觉张合着的后穴，男人爆了句粗口，“妈的，后面那个家伙也没少玩。”说着掐着男孩挺翘的屁股干了起来。  
“啊，哥哥，慢一点，痛...”  
...  
巨大的别墅前，大片大片的玫瑰开的正艳，日头正盛，安东尼听到车响就出来了，顺手还带了给弟弟用的遮阳伞。微扬起的不易察觉的嘴角在看到被托尼抱在怀里男孩的脸色的时候冷峻地放了下去，他抬抬眉毛，幽蓝的眼睛意味深长地看了一眼双胞胎兄弟，“干的不错啊，小家伙都昏了过去。”  
“还不是你满足不了他。”托尼得意地把男孩递了过去，回到车里拿自己的资料。  
安东尼抱着男孩回到卧房，宽敞的足够三个人滚来滚去的大床和铺着上好毛毯的地面使屋子看起来十分舒适，墙上整片整片的都是男孩从小到大的可爱照片，夹杂着三个人的各种合照，落地窗帘遮挡着外面明晃晃的太阳，只留了一个缝隙，屋子里的一切就足够清晰。  
安东尼脱掉男孩的衣服，内裤上面沾满白色和透明的液体，赤裸的身上满是斑斑驳驳的新旧咬痕，挺直的小鸡巴依旧被托尼的领带捆着憋成了深红色。  
“哥哥，想射，求你了...”神志不清的男孩喃喃哀求着，都不知道自己已经到家了。  
“呵，昨天晚上我说了，回到家再跟他做，看来你一点都没记得。”安东尼危险地眯起眼睛。  
彼得似乎清醒了一点，他睁开懵懂的眼睛，望着安东尼，“安东尼哥哥，嗯，帮帮我。”  
“宝贝，不听话可是要挨罚的啊。”安东尼脱掉白色浴袍，里面健壮的身体一丝未挂，他从床头抽屉里拿出两个跳蛋...  
托尼洗完澡进屋来，看到的就是他最爱的小弟弟双腿大张，两个粉色的高频率振动的跳蛋分别插在那两个紧窄的小蜜穴里，他射进去灌的满满的几泡精液被挤出来不少流满了男孩形状美好的腿，还有一些在穴口变成了白色的泡沫。而他的兄弟正蹲在男孩的脸上，粗长的性器几乎全都插进了男孩稚嫩的小嘴里，男孩痛苦地为安东尼做着深喉，口水泪水流满脸蛋，蜜棕色的小卷发扑在枕头上，长长的睫毛不停颤抖，无助地呜咽着，看起来可怜极了。  
托尼叹了口气，扔掉肩膀的毛巾，坐到了床边，双手抚摸着彼得的胯骨，男孩呜呜叫着向他求救，喉咙却被安东尼的大龟头卡着什么也说不出来。托尼解开了他束缚了好久了领带，憋了好久的男孩已经射不出东西，只是慢慢溢出着半透明的液体。  
托尼不禁责怪道：“你竟然让他憋了这么久，憋坏了怎么办？”  
“彼此彼此，这明明是你做的坏事。”安东尼舒服地低吟着，动作更快的插了起来。  
托尼拔出跳蛋，中指插了插柔然的阴道口，俯下身含住男孩的阴核嘬弄起来，彼得已经被快感冲击地失去理智，眼前一阵阵地白雾。托尼一边用手揉弄花唇一边扶着自己的阳具插了进去，深深浅浅地抽插起来，男孩上下两个地方被操到顶，几欲翻白眼，安东尼终于马眼一松释放在弟弟的嘴里后抽了出来。精液呛到气管里，彼得一边被顶地呻吟一边不停的咳嗽，乳白色从嘴角流下，安东尼吻着他的嘴，龟头蹭着男孩粉嫩的奶头直到两边都被摩擦地涨红。  
“哥哥，不要了，嗯...啊哥哥！”男孩的声音稚嫩的仿佛刚出生的小猫在奶叫。  
托尼伸手揽过男孩的肩膀抱着他翻身坐到上面，抱着他的脖子接吻，由下而上的顶着他，而安东尼则绕到背后，从男孩湿漉漉的后穴插了进来...前后两个小洞都被操到，男孩发着抖高潮，私处喷出了好几股液体，托尼和安东尼随即射在了他的身体里。  
彼得知道这只是刚刚开始，两个哥哥没那么容易满足，每次他都很累很累，但是他又很喜欢被哥哥们操，他知道自己坏掉了，没有哥哥们的大鸡巴根本活不下去，而两个罪魁祸首要的就是这一点。  
托尼和安东尼换了个位置，一左一右侧着身子操他的两个小洞，彼得感觉肚子仿佛要破掉一样发涨。安东尼摸着男孩的阴核和两人结合的地方，摸着男孩的小腹，而托尼则咬着他的肩膀在后穴抽插。  
“哦，啊啊托尼哥哥。”  
安东尼立刻不爽地也动起来。  
“啊安东尼哥哥...”  
“想比赛吗？”安东尼挑衅地望向托尼。  
“好啊，谁怕谁。”  
“不...啊...哥哥...坏掉了...”彼得花穴和小鸡巴溢出的液体已经泛黄，但是两个哥哥谁都没放慢一点...  
...  
后来彼得的眼睛被蒙了起来，两个哥哥轮流地干他，让他猜操他的是谁...男孩只感觉下面来来回回地换人，根本猜不出谁是谁，输的一塌糊涂。漂亮的大屋子里，男孩叫床的声音和做爱的声响响了整个下午...

“乖，喝点蜂蜜水。”托尼边抱着男孩喂水，边用浴巾擦着两人洗过澡的身体，而安东尼则围着浴巾在一边抽烟。  
“你们两个大混蛋！”喝过水的男孩控诉着，嗓子都哑了。  
“晚饭想吃啥？”托尼笑着吻了吻男孩撅起的嘴。  
“想要吃你们亲手做的！”彼得转了转眼珠，满意地看到两个人呆住的脸。  
“我想先睡一觉。”  
男孩很快就睡过去了，托尼和安东尼手足无措地面对面坐着，“我还从来没做过饭。”  
“我也是...”

两个月的暑假很快过去了，斯塔克家什么东西都齐全，彼得玩的很开心。令彼得没想到的是，两个哥哥的手艺竟然真的日益精湛，做的饭一次比一次好吃，当然吃完东西的回报他们也会要的很多...  
霍华德夫妇旅行回来的时候，彼得已经准备要开学了，只是男孩的精神不是很好的样子，吃东西也吃的有点少，玛利亚抱着小儿子不停地摸着额头问东问西，彼得只是摇头说自己没事，并在两个哥哥目光如炬下给了爸爸妈妈两个甜甜的吻。  
玛利亚接到校医院的电话的时候夫妻二人正在家里看电视，听到那个消极她的脸一下子变的惨白，幸好在丈夫的搀扶下缓了过来，霍华德又问了一遍电话，脸色铁青。  
玛利亚哭了起来，“怎么可能？！是有人欺负我的彼得吗？为什么会怀孕？他还在上学啊！”  
托尼和安东尼赶来的时候，母亲正抱着弟弟哭，男孩满脸流的都是泪，惊惧地看着两个哥哥跪在地上异口同声地说孩子是自己的并要求弟弟嫁给自己。  
霍华德先生只觉得两眼一抹黑，他气得血管暴跳，从桌上拿起手枪指着两个儿子就要开枪，玛利亚反而冷静下来，一把托住了丈夫的手。  
“滚出去，以后不准你们再见彼得！”霍华德气得一屁股坐在沙发上。  
“爸爸，我不能没有哥哥们，求求你，不要赶他们走啊！”彼得拉着霍华德的手，“你...”霍华德无奈地拍着小儿子的手背。  
“让他们结婚。”玛利亚冷静而坚决的跟丈夫说。  
“胡闹，他们是兄弟，而且是两个哥哥...”  
“我不管，宝贝肚子里是我的孙子。”  
霍华德头痛地扶着额头，屋子里静的不行，半晌他才说出一句，“你说怎么办就怎么办吧。”  
（完）


End file.
